Year Systems
This page describes all the different year systems used for timelines. Galactic Standard The Battle of Yavin calendar was used in a specific galaxy in the former Urban (now Darkside) Universe. Acronyms used after years are BBY (before the Battle of Yavin) and ABY (after the Battle of Yavin). The length of each year is a standard year, the time it takes Coruscant to orbit its sun, which is 365 days with no leap days. A year 0 is included, and it is known as 0 BBY or 0 ABY. How it links to the current calendar is currently unknown. Númenórean Calendar First Age, Second Age and Third Age were eras on Arda before the dimensional split. The Fourth Age was an era after the dimensional split. Acronyms for these are FA (First Age), SA (Second Age), TA (Third Age) and FO (Fourth Age). Lengths of years are the same as our calendar but the months are slightly different. Ages start counting their years with 1 and years of different ages can overlap. For example, 3021 TA and 1 FO refer to the same year. The beginning of the Fourth Age was over 8000 years before the year 1 of the current calendar. Shire Calendar The Shire Calendar has the same times for changes of years. However, months and year numbers are different. A Third Age year can be turned into a Shire-reckoning year by subtracting 1600. Mobius Calendar The old calendar of Mobius has year lengths identical to those of the current calendar. It has no months and days are simply referred to by their numbers (for example, Day 321). It was eventually replaced by it after dimensional co-operating started. Mobian years can be turned into current years by subtracting 1230. It is unknown which years are considered leap years in it. Current Calendar The current calendar is used in most places (at least in some way). In the version most supernaturals and people use it, there are 365 days in a year, except in leap years, which have 366 days. Leap years happen in years divisible by 4, with the exception of years divisible by 100 but not 400. Supernaturals include a year 0, which is also a leap year. The year 0 alings with the start of a so called legendary millennium and the event where the sun goes crazy, which happens once every 11 Earth years. For years before that, negative numbers are used. Gregorian Calendar The Gregorian Calendar is a calendar where current leap year rules apply but there is no year 0. The placement of leap years before the year 1 is uncertain as the calendar is typically only used for years after its introduction and the 10 days skipped when it was introduced are not counted as existing days. The acronyms used in this calendar are BC/BCE (a Gregorian leap year 1 BC would be the same as 0) and AD/CE, though AD and CE are typically left out. Julian Calendar The Julian Calendar is like the Gregorian Calendar except that years divisible by 100 are leap years, meaning it has 3 extra days in 400 years. The years 201-299 line up with the Gregorian Calendar. Leap years before the year 4 were irregular. Animal Calendar Mostly used by dragons, the animal calendar is like the current calendar but with years representing animals. Each animal repeats every 12 years. The 12-year cycle is based on the rotation of the mirror stone in Spyr, altering the way it reflects sunlight, causing different types of events. Chinese Calendar The Chinese Calendar, also known as the Lunar Calendar, is a calendar on Earth with New Year around January or February. As the timing of the New Year varies, so do the lengths of years. Like in the animal calendar, there are 12 animals repeating, but the animals are different. Years also represent 5 elements and the same animal element combination repeats every 60 years. The Chinese Calendar is typically not used for timeline purposes. Divergent Time (unofficial) Note: This is not an official calendar The events of Divergent are the events taking place when Tris joins Dauntless. This wiki uses the acronyms BED (before the events of Divergent) and AED (after the events of Divergent), with 0 BED and 0 AED referring to the same year. Category:Time